


The Coming Of Ice

by Fear_the_HellWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fights, M/M, Semi Graphic sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_the_HellWolf/pseuds/Fear_the_HellWolf
Summary: After Frieza's final defeat from Goku and Vegeta, his last loyal minion fled from planet Earth to Frieza’s home world to let everyone know the Emperor of Iniquity was truly defeated.





	The Coming Of Ice

**Prologue**

 

**“Lord Frieza has been truly defeated. He had acquired a new form more powerful than his last but still lost to the dreaded Saiya-jins!” the minion screamed. Everyone around him was shocked to hear this news.**

**Everyone except Ice, the most powerful Ice Demon alive. “Well looks like little Frieza still wasn’t enough to finish his own job. Which planet do they reside on minion?” Ice asked with a cold and hungry look in his eyes.**

**“Earth, my Lord Ice. The Saiya-jins have unlocked a super god form.” the Minion responded with disbelief in his eyes. “Thank you Minion, your services for this are no longer required. I will need three of my best men with me.”**

**Ice said floating forward, while three of his men Frost, Snow, and Hail stepped forward and went with their Lord Ice to Earth to defeat the filthy Saiya-jins.**

 

 

**Chapter One: New Invaders! Trust Thinning!**

**EARTH-3 MONTHS AFTER FRIEZA’S DEATH**

**GOKU POV**

**  
  
**

Goku’s training with Whis and Beerus has been going extremely well.  _ I can’t keep this up,  _ I thought,  _ I’m starting to tire down _ . Whis had noticed this distressed look on my face and shot a look at my left, which caused me to look that way. Whis took his chance to hit me to the ground where I passed out.

_ VISION _

_ I was fighting someone who looked oddly like Frieza. It can’t be! Frieza died when Vegeta hit him with the  _ Galick Gun.  _ As I was fighting this Frieza-look-alike I went into my Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form but we were still an equal match. _

_ This guy’s insane! I looked to my right real quick to see Vegeta fighting another one along with Gohan. Before I could turn back around I got kicked hard in the gut sending me through the air. Within seconds the guy had me on the ground punching me repeatedly in my stomach. _

_ END VISION _

I wake up back in my house on Earth.  _ That guy looked a lot like Frieza. It can’t be though we have all the dragon balls and the guy looked a different color than him. I’ll ask King Kai about him. _

**  
  
**

ICE POV

**  
  
**

“Sir, we are an hour from Earth. We have the treaty ready.” I stare down at Frost with confusion,” Would you remind me, why don’t just kill the Saiyans and leave?” I asked him, I was very bored without a fight,” We don’t want to not have them sign the treaty, sir. Plus if we fought the Saiyans half of the planet would be destroyed.” 

I stared down at him. He had remembered every word I told my men.” Very well, but we should be ready just in case.” I replied, waiting for the hour to pass. “Sir, we are landing on Earth. There are some humans along with the Saiyans.” said Hail handing me my armour. “Good, they will probably think I’m Frieza but when they see the treaty they will know I am not.” I replied walking casually out the door. Unlike Frieza, I believe in civilized talk and greetings. 

I soon as I stepped out of the ship, the one with the pointier hair, probably Goku, the one he talked about when he was Mecha, looked shocked. “I know you think I am Frieza, but trust me he’s dead as a doornail. I am General Ice, my lieutenants Frost, Hail, and Snow. We have come for peace only, but if things do get ugly we are prepared to fight.”

Goku stepped forward, “ I am Son Goku, it’s a pleasure to meet one of your race that’s civilized. Frieza was, uhm, a-----” Goku was cut-off by another Saiyan, “Bastard, for one thing, for the second how strong are you if things go south?” He asked, I looked at him,” Well, well a Prince in our midst. Yes, I know you Vegeta. I’m the one who warned your father what would happen if he signed Frieza’s treaty.” I replied.  

He stared at me, dumbfounded, “How!? I wasn’t even born when the treaty was signed! So how could you know me!?” Vegeta yelled, being restrained from attacking me by Goku, “Well, me and your father were good friends Vegeta. I was there in the battle that got your mom injured. She had saved me before that so, I returned the favor. I tried stop the bleeding in her wounds. The rest of my unit was decimated in battle by your father. When they found me trying to save your mom, they immediately brought your father to the spot to grief, but I stopped her from dying that day.

“Your father thanked me for giving her enough time to birth you. I told him the only thanks would be when our races were in peace. I started to leave when your father said that starting then, if I would, if he and I could be the start. I agreed of course, wanting the two races together.” I said without a breath in between.


End file.
